1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective book covers. More specifically, the invention is an improved expandable cloth book cover and method for simultaneously covering a book and elastically retaining various items (e.g., pencils, rulers, etc.) therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of book covers have been devised for protecting and preserving books from deterioration and for resale. Most of the conventional book covers have utilized plastic materials for protecting books from external moisture which is unattainable for paper based book covers. While there are advantages in the use of plastic based covers, there are some disadvantages associated therewith. Over time, plastic covers tend to crack at corners or in areas where heat seals have been formed, primarily due to cyclic stresses which result in material fatigue. For this reason, it becomes nearly impossible to restore the plastic cover for life long use. Cloth type covers which have tried to remedy the problems of plastic covers have failed to overcome the problem of material failure due to cyclic stresses as above mentioned. An improved cloth book cover which is flexible and virtually impervious to cyclical stresses as herein described is lacking.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,514 issued to Pugliese et al. discloses a method of making a protective book covering including a relatively long piece of plastic sheet material and a relatively short piece of plastic sheet material overlying the long piece, the longitudinal edges of the two sheets being heat sealed together with the option of applying a strip of adhesive on one longitudinal edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,068 issued to Maldonado discloses a protective envelope for a book comprising a stretchable sheet of compressible synthetic polymer fabric and a relatively thick layer of closed cell elastomeric compressible foam, lined on one side. The sheet is a composite such as foamed neoprene and stretchable nylon. The foam has a thickness between 1/32 inch and 1/16 inch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,900 issued to Axelrod discloses a wrap-around plastic cover for a bound book comprising a rectangular sheet having a center portion that abuts the book spine, with side portions of the sheet being folded inward to overlie the front and rear covers of a book to be protected. The distal portions of the rectangular sheet are formed with inwardly facing flaps which receive the outer portions of the front and rear covers of the bound book as a removable cover.
U.S. patents issued to Ostrowski (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,663 and 5,092,630), Grande (U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,109) and Landis et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,325) disclose adjustable protective book covers having similar features. The U.S. patent issued to Ostrowski ('663) discloses an adjustable cover having releasable hook and loop fasteners or adhesives which are used to secure the cover to a book. The U.S. patent issued to Ostrowski ('630) discloses a one size fits all book cover which comprises a sheet material with folded over top and bottom edges and side edges with short hems. The side edges are folded over to the width of the back, forming side pockets for insertion of a book cover therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,109 issued to Grande discloses an adjustable book jacket made of spandex material which is cut in a unique diamond shaped pattern wherein two diagonal stitched seams converge to form the apex of a triangle for inserting front and back bound book portions. This arrangement has the tendency for creating cyclical stresses along the interior seams which contribute to wear and tear from repeated use.
The cover also leaves exposed to the elements top and bottom spine portions of the covered book which is cause for additional wear on the book. The "spine locking" feature does not work effectively. Another problem is that when the cover is used on larger books, the cloth cover is easily torn at the spine.
The design causes more stress (elastic pull) on the right and left book cover jacket flaps (right and left). The book cover does not include the top and bottom areas of the spine sewn across. Because of these two factors, they cause an unsightly sagging at that area. When the book cover is stretched at the top/bottom area of the spine a correct curve should occur and the cover then protrudes above the spine area. In order to stay above the spine area and not sag, it must be made to protrude significantly.
The success of any adjustable book jacket depends directly on the degree of four-way stretch in the material and how the stretch is utilized. It is the nature of stretchy material such as spandex to lose some of this quality in the sewing process. The degree to which this occurs, therefore, depends on the amount of sewing and altering of the fabric. Grande's diamond design requires significant altering of the material and an intricate sewing pattern. Consequently, a significant degree of the two-way vertical stretch, necessary for adequately covering the spine area, is reduced. Completely covering larger books at the spine area without tearing the book jacket is potentially problematic. My book cover reduces this assault on the fabric thereby retaining the mandatory four-way stretch. It is easier to construct and results in a book cover which has a far greater chance of covering a much wider size range of books with one size cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,325 issued to Landis et al. discloses an adjustable book cover similar to that taught by Grande, except that the insertable book cover pockets form a sinusoidal stitched seam at the lip of the insert portion of the cover. An attached, non-removable book marker is neither needed or useful for several reasons. First, the book pages may be easily inserted into the front and.backslash.or back flap areas of a cloth book cover. The book can still be easily closed without damage to the pages, covers, or spine of the book. Secondly, an attached book marker is bothersome if not used and adds bulk to the inside of the book. Some people prefer not to use a bookmark making the attached marker cumbersome. Also, many people prefer to purchase personal bookmarks such as those sold in retail stores.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,624 issued to Nocolaisen discloses a method for interconnecting two sheets or plates for covering a book. The cover comprises an adhesive layer applied to a narrow zone extending along and adjacent to at least one end of a plate. A free end portion of each plate folds along a folding line which defines an acute angle with the longitudinal axis of the protective strip whereby the free end portion of the protective strip extends beyond the edge of the sheet to form a gripping end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,437 issued to Moore et al. discloses a fabric covered book cover comprising a front leaf and back leaf board, a spine having a plurality of integral ridges formed therein for increased foldability. The inside and outside surfaces of the cover are covered by woven nylon or another synthetic material.
Great Britain Patent No. 444,487 issued to Shrimpton discloses a book cover having conventional features which are of general significance to that of the cloth book cover as herein described. Other Patents of general significance are U.S. patents issued to Campbell (U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,436) and Hodson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,524), Great Britain Pat. No. 905,483 issued on September of 1962. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,436 issued to Campbell discloses an automatically expanding protective cover for electronic equipment. The cover comprises a pair of telescoping arms made from a resilient material. The arms are positioned contiguous with a pair of bases which are located parallel with each other on the floor on either side of the electronic equipment with a hinged cover enclosure between the ends which form a "U" shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,524 issued to Hodson discloses a computer cover comprising a fabric member configured to conform to the general shape of a computer and is permits heat dissipation a as a porous fabric. The fabric contains at least one flap to permit access to a floppy drive.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.